ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Malfunction
Malfunction is the 60th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins in Bellwood at night. There is a supermarket with a large parking lot however most of it is empty. A man and a woman are taking their groceries back to their car when thunder is heard from above. The look up and see lightning brewing in the clouds above. A gust of wind then comes over them as they look around. A beam then shoots down from the clouds and the couple fall over along with their grocery cart. They manage to get up and run away. The beam then stops revealing a mechanical sphere. It then glows a light blue and release a signal along with beeping. Somewhere in Bellwood, Coco is sleeping and snoring in his car. His radio then transmits the same beeping sound which wakes him up. Coco then wipes the drool from his mouth and leans in. Coco, adjusting the radio: What the- Meanwhile in space, the beeping noise is heard again. A scanner of some sorts is then pulled up to the screen. Robotic Voice: Target Confirmed. Theme Song At Brandon's House, Brandon is sleeping. His phone, which is on his computer desk, rings; it shows a picture of Coco on it, a green button and a red button. Brandon then wakes up, groans and then slides out of his bed. He then gets up from the floor and grabs his phone. Brandon, answering: Hello? Back at Coco's Car, Coco is talking to Brandon on the phone. Coco, using phone: Brandon. Brandon, on phone: What? Coco, using phone: I think you should come and see this. Brandon, on phone: Dude, its like night time. Coco, using phone: Just meet me at the garage. Back at Brandon's house, Brandon grabs his jacket from his chair with his left hand. Brandon, using the phone: (sighs) Fine... Brandon hangs up. Back at Coco's Car, Coco starts his car up and drives away from where he was parked. Back at Brandon's house, Brandon is now dressed. He puts on his jacket and scrolls through the Omnitrix. Brandon: This better be important. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and goes through a transformation sequence. He transforms into Jetray. Jetray: JETRAY! Jetray opens his window and flies out. He then closes his window and flies away. Meanwhile at Coco's Garage, Coco is listening to his radio in his car. Jetray then lands in. Jetray: If you woke me up for a late night drive, you can forget it. Coco, getting out of his car: I picked up a signal of high level technology. Jetray: So? Couldn't we do that in the morning? Coco: Stuff like this gets found while we're sleeping then the planet could get blown up. Jetray transforms back into Brandon. Brandon yawns. Brandon: Okay. Okay. What are we supposed to find? Coco: I don't know. Honestly, I haven't seen anything like this. Ever. Brandon: So this is the most powerful piece of technology ever? Coco: No. It's just the most powerful piece of technology I've ever seen. Brandon: What about the Omnitrix? (shows Omnitrix) Coco: It's pretty powerful just not the most powerful. Brandon: I don't think you've heard of 10 X. Coco: It's a DNA sample, Tennyson. The device itself can do other things besides turning you into aliens. Brandon: Yeah... I knew that. What so this thing that happened to fall out of the sky during my sleep time can do whatever the Omnitrix does but better? Coco: Maybe. Brandon: Is it the- Coco: It's not what you're thinking. I know... I was thinking the same thing. Brandon: ...Then what IS it? Coco: Like I said, I don't know. We can track it with my Mechanic Badge if I retune some features. Brandon: Right. So... What about Sarah? Coco: You ask her. Brandon: What?! Dude... Coco: What? She's YOUR cousin. Brandon: Yeah but you really haven't seen her when she's tired. Coco: Try me. Brandon: Alright... You call her then. Coco: I have returning to do. Brandon: Ever heard of multitasking? Coco: Alright! (grabs phone and calls) (muttering) Big Baby... Meanwhile at Sarah's House, her phone rings. Sarah gets up from her bed and looks at her phone. She then gives an annoyed expression. She reaches over and grabs the phone. Sarah, answering: WHAT?! Back at Coco's Garage, Coco puts the phone away from his ear and cringes. Brandon, whispering: Told you. Coco, using the phone: Sarah? Sarah, on phone: Oh.. Coco. Sorry about that. What is it? Coco, using the phone: There's something we might have found. Back at Sarah's House, Sarah sighs. Sarah, using the phone: Give me a few minutes. (hangs up and yawns) Back at Coco's Garage, Coco goes to re-tune his Mechanic Badge. Brandon: So how long does the re-tuning take? Coco: A few minutes. Brandon: (yawns) So much for a nap. The scene transitions to Coco's Car driving through Bellwood. The team, including Sarah, are inside however Brandon is sleeping in the back seat. Sarah: So what exactly are we looking for? Coco, driving: Alien Technology. Has to be massive. Sarah activates her energy powers as her eyes glow pink but they flicker. Sarah: I'm not picking up anything with my powers. (eyes return to normal) Figures as its not as effective with detecting machines. Or doing anything machine like. Brandon, sleeping and quietly: Eat that, Octoman. Sarah looks over her seat at Brandon. Sarah: Brandon... (no response) Brandon! Brandon wakes up. Brandon: Huh?! Who?! What?! Sarah: Were you sleeping? Brandon: No... Sarah: Okay let me rephrase that... Were you sleep-talking? Brandon: What?! Sarah, please, I don't sleep-talk. That's just insane. Why would even mention that? Sarah: Thought so. (turns back) Coco: We're getting close. Coco's Car then stops at a turn. Brandon: Why are we stopping? Coco, looking at Mechanic Badge: Because its over there. (points to window) Brandon and Sarah look out their windows and see an empty parking lot in front of the supermarket with some tipped over grocery carts. Brandon: Dude, we're at an abandoned parking lot. Coco, looking: What? No way. It has to be here. Brandon: Maybe it was an accidental message or a malfunction or something. While Brandon is saying that, Sarah is looking out of her window carefully and sees the small sphere machine sitting in the center of the parking lot. Sarah: Guys, I think I found it. Brandon and Coco then look out of their window and then at her. Momentary, they get out of the car and walk over to it. Brandon: Even if it IS here, why'd you park so far away when you get unlimited parking spots. Sarah: You obviously don't know the meaning of unlimited. Coco: I parked far away in case that thing causes any serious damage to my car. They then approach the small sphere machine. Brandon: Is this the little guy that's gonna ruin your car? Coco: I thought it'd be bigger. Sarah: Well we found it. Brandon: Geez. First we get cubes falling out of the sky. Now we get spheres. Coco: Yep. Brandon: Alright let's just take this little guy so I can get some sleep. Brandon reaches for the sphere machine but it moves slightly away from him. Brandon: Um... Brandon reaches for it again but its moves away. Brandon then reaches more quickly but it hovers over him causing him to almost fall over. Brandon: Get back here! Brandon jumps up to grab it but misses as it hover highly. It then returns to its original hovering point. Brandon attempts to grab it again but it repeats it hovering highly move. This then repeats again. Brandon then steps back a little, runs up, jumps and manages to grab it. Brandon: Gotcha! The sphere then attempts to break free but Brandon gets a steady hold on it. Brandon: Whoa. Whoa! The sphere then stops attempting to break free. Sarah: You got it. Brandon: See? What'd I tell you? How can this little guy cause any serious da- The sphere then releases a gas onto Brandon. Brandon lets go and coughs. Sarah, surprised: Turbinem Flantem! (reaches her arms out) Sarah then creates a small tornado of energy with her hands which blows the gas away from Brandon. Coco: How'd you- Sarah: Spell Book. (runs up to Brandon) (to Brandon) Are you alright? Brandon, coughing: Fine. The sphere, now hovering above the team, then makes a series of bleeping noises which sounds similar to giggling. Brandon: Oh you think that's funny? Well you're not the only one that has Stink Breath. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into BrandonBot. BrandonBot: BRANDONBOT! Well that wasn't what I had in mind... The sphere then scans BrandonBot. BrandonBot: Cut that out. Sphere, in BrandonBot's voice: Cut that out. Sarah: It's copying what you're saying. Coco: See? Powerful technology. BrandonBot: Still worried about your car, Coco? Coco: Yeah. Problem? BrandonBot: I was GASSED. In the FACE. Coco: Exactly my point. This thing could ruin my paint job. Sarah: It's just sitting up there. BrandonBot: Well then let's get it down. Coco, fastball special. Coco: Oh you know me and baseball, Tennyson. Coco grabs BrandonBot and throws him at the sphere. Sarah then forms a shield around the sphere and BrandonBot seemingly suspending them in mid-air. Coco: What are you doing? Sarah: Friends don't throw friends. BrandonBot: It was for a good reason. Sarah: Really? You couldn't have just thought of another way? There's a faint silence. Coco: Nope. BrandonBot: Nope. Sphere, in BrandonBot's voice: Nope. BrandonBot: Quit it. Sarah then lowers the two to the ground and releases BrandonBot. BrandonBot: Now that I'm close enough I can hack this pesky machine and see what makes it tick. Sarah lets go of the shield and BrandonBot sustains it in a small electrical field. The Sphere then moves around quickly while Brandon preforms his hacking move. The sphere then glows red and transmits an electric pulse. BrandonBot is then thrown back and transforms instantly back into Brandon. Sarah and Coco go over to Brandon. Sarah: Brandon?! Brandon: Oh man... What happened? Coco: EMP. Maximum. Something like that could have shut you down completely if you were a complete Techatron. Brandon: Guess we can't try things that way. The sphere then transits electric waves around itself and makes the same robotic giggling sounds. Brandon: Did he just copy my powers? Sarah: I think... I think its learning. Coco: Probably sent from an alien empire or something. With a machine that know all of our powers, it could be unstoppable. Brandon: Can we not go back to the Advisior thing? Besides, if its the most powerful technology in the universe- Coco, interrupting: That I've ever seen. Brandon: Yeah. Then how could belong to a space empire. I think we're dealing with something far more powerful... ish. Sarah: Maybe we can talk to it. Brandon, getting up: Alright... Sure... (to Sphere) Hi. I'm Brandon. Sphere scans Brandon. Brandon: Would you- (regaining cool) (to self) Take it easy. Take it easy. (to sphere) We would like to know what you want from our planet and stuff... Sphere, in Brandon's Voice: Easy. Our planet it stuff you want. Brandon: Okay now its trying to make sentences... If I see a clone, I'm gonna flip. Coco: We should probably take it back to the garage for study. Brandon: I'm sort of getting answers. Coco: It's a machine, Tennyson. Sarah: Are you sure? It might have feelings. Coco: Talking to a machine is a waste of time. That's like if Brandon talks to the Omnitrix. Brandon, nervously: Heh. Yeah... I mean seriously, why would I do that? Sphere, in Brandon's voice: Seriously, why would I do that? Coco: Alright, that's annoying. Sphere scans Coco. Coco: Grrr... Sarah: Easy, Coco. Like you said, It's just a machine. Coco: That's before it starting scanning me. Sphere, in Coco's voice: That's before it starting scanning me. Coco: Knock it off! Coco pushes the sphere away. The sphere then glows red and shocks Coco. Coco: GAAAH! Coco then falls over. Brandon and Sarah go to him. Sarah: Coco?! Are you alright? Coco? Brandon gets up to faces the sphere. Brandon: Alright, That's it. I'm not getting any sleep and you've been annoying us all night. Now let's see if you get a kick out this. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Crusher. Crusher: CRUSHER! Crusher stomps towards the sphere. Sarah: Brandon, wait! Brandon reaches her hands out and grabs Crusher easily with her pink energy. The sphere then scans her. Sarah: It probably didn't mean it. Crusher: Its been attacking us and laughing at us. Now its going to have a big, huge dent. Crusher breaks free of the energy tentacles and runs up to the sphere. Crusher then strikes at it but he is grabbed by grey, extending, mechanical tentacles coming from the sides of the sphere. Crusher is then thrown into Coco's Car. Coco, waking up: Ugh. My head... What ha- (sees Crusher against his car) ...MY CAR! Crusher: Opps... I guess it CAN ruin your car, Coco. Coco, getting up: Grrr... That's it. I'm going to disable that thing permanently. Sarah, stepping in front of Coco: Coco, wait. Coco: Wait? Wait?! That mechanical menace wrecked my ride. Crusher, getting up from the car: And me. But your car is obviously more important so yeah my bad. Sarah: It's just that it learns from what actions we take. Coco: So its not like we're doing anything now. Sarah: Exactly. And nether is it. Crusher, walking up to the two: So we just do absolutely nothing to it and... Sarah, finishing sentence: It doesn't bother us. Coco: I still don't get it. Sarah gives Coco a look and crosses her arms. Crusher looks at Coco too. Coco: What? Crusher turns back into Brandon. Brandon: As long as nothing interferes here, we can find out how to get it to stabilize and not copy our powers and use it against us. A ship is then seen flying by and landing in the parking lot. Coco: Nothing interferes, huh? Sarah: Just had to be a spaceship... Coco: Wait a minute, that ship... Brandon: Looks familiar? I know. I was thinking about it too. The hatch of the spaceship opens and two figures step out. They are then revealed as The Robo-Bros. Robo-Bro 1: I believe you have our machine. Robo-Bro 2: Hand- Transmit the device to- me. Brandon: You guys? But we saw you destroyed in the explosion. Sarah: What happened with Gorg and Sentro? Robo-Bro 1: You, Humans, are quite- considerably unintelligent. Genetic Scan indict- that the explosion merged us all together. Robo-Bro 2: Well not me and um... other him. Coco: I don't understand. Robo-Bro 1: Me and Gorg merged together and um... other him merged with Sentro. Brandon: Huh. And I was just beginning to question why you guys instantly got dumber from the last time we met. Robo-Bro 2: Is that a good thing? Robo-Bro 1: Check your- Internal Access Data Banks- um.. other him. Robo-Bro 2: Okay... Robo-Bro 2 activates a scan There is a moment of silence. Brandon: Um... Robo-Bro 2: -Data Scan Complete- HEY! Robo-Bro 1: Anyways, give us the er- Robo-Bro 2: -Potentially Dangerous and Unstable Machine; Unknown Origins.- Brought it from the trip to the data sectors. Robo-Bro 1: Many thanks, brother robot. This is why we're called The Robo-Bros. Brandon: Robo-Bros? What type of name is that? Robo-Bro 2: It represents our robotic brotherhood... And it rhymes. Brandon: So now that you're actual living people er- hybrids... what do plan on doing from now on? Robo-Bro 1: We plan to bring massive destruction to everything in front of us. Somewhat. Robo-Bro 2: -WARNING! Errors included in- our plan. Sarah: So you plan on destroying things but you still don't have names? Robo-Bro 1: We have- Proper Classifications. I'm Robo-Bro One and he is Robo-Bro Two. Coco: Doesn't seem meaningful. I wouldn't want people calling me my name and then a number. Brandon, nervously: Yeah... Why would anyone want that? Robo-Bro 1: -Reassignment Confirmed.- I will be um... Borg. Robo-Bro 2: I- confirm.- I shall be the er... Sentry. Brandon: Did you guys- did you guys just rip that off from your previous creators? The Robo-Bros look at each other and then at Brandon. Robo-Bros: Negative. Coco, to Brandon: You think we have the originality advantage? Borg, interrupting Brandon before he can say something: Anyways, give us the Unknown Origins Machine. Brandon: To cause serious damage and destruction, not on my watch. Sentry: Then we'll just take it from you! Sentry points his arm out and it turns into a laser cannon. He then fires at the team. Sarah shields them. Brandon: Time to show you bucket of bolts how its done. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and undergoes an alien transformation sequence. He transforms into Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey: SPIDERMONKEY! Spidermonkey then back flips over the shield. Borg: It's the same- Alien Suspect- that we have first encountered. Sentry: -Remains unknown through Data Banks. Possible- Target to Destroy! Spidermonkey: Great. Just Great. Here we go again. Sentry points his laser cannon at Spidermonkey but Spidermonkey fires his tail web at it causing a clog. Sentry: I did not- analyse- that coming. Spidermonkey then punches Sentry in the face. Sentry aims the laser cannon at him but it malfunctions and flips out. Sentry: GAH! Borg: No- Suspect engages in combat- with my fellow brother. Borg shoots at Spidermonkey rapidly with his laser gun. Spidermonkey covers his face with his arms for impact but is shielded by Sarah. Coco then charges at Borg but is tackled by Sentry. Sarah, dropping shield: Coco! Spidermonkey, looking at Gorg: Sarah, look out! Spidermonkey tackles Sarah and moves her out of the way as a rapid laser shots fly past them. Gorg is then seen shooting at them whom stops when he is required to recharge. However, he looks uneasy. It is then revealed that he shot The Sphere. The Sphere then glows red and fires rapid laser shots. Borg then runs away but The Sphere, still positioned, keeps firing at him. Sentry, running with him: What are we going to do? Borg: I have- acquired schematics- of a plan. If we get the circle to shoot them instead of us, it will get confused and break. Then we grab it, fix it and use it to destroy things. Sentry: -Confirmed.- Borg then shoots at Sarah but she shields herself and Spidermonkey. Borg then stops shooting and goes behind Sentry. Sarah then drops her shield and fires her energy discs at Borg. Borg: Now, Sentry! Sentry: Huh? Borg: MOVE! Sentry: Oh right. -Confirmed.- They both move out of the way and the disc hits The Sphere. Sarah: Uh Oh. The Sphere then glows green and then red and then green and then back to red. It then goes on a rapid scanning spree. It then scans Spidermonkey webbing Borg and Sentry uses his laser cannon at Sarah and Coco then striking Sentry with his mace hand. The Sphere then shuts down. Borg: Now's our chance, Sentry! Sentry: Who's Sentry? Borg: Just get the Unknown Origins Machine! Sentry: -Confirmed.- Sentry runs over and grabs The Sphere. Borg: Take me too! Sentry runs back, grabs the webbed Borg and runs back to the space vessel. They get in and take off. Spidermonkey turns back into Brandon. Brandon: I can't believe they got away. Coco: This won't look good on my reputation. Getting beat by some robot hill-billies. Brandon: Well I could go for a milkshake before I get back to sleep. Coco: I got electrocuted, blasted, my car is ruined, I'm tired and just got beat by The Robo-Bros. You're paying. Later, the team have milkshakes at the Juice Shack. Sarah: So that's it? We're just going to let them go into space and destroy stuff? Brandon: (sips milkshake) We'll call The Mechanics or something. Coco: I'll call the Mechanics too. Brandon: What for? Coco: To fix my car. Brandon: Oh yeah... (sips milkshake) At least we don't have that thing bothering us anymore. The Robo-Bro's space vessel then lands near the Juice Shack. Brandon: Now what? Borg, stepping out: Borg and I would like to return the Unknown Origins Machine to you. Sarah: You mean "Sentry and I". Borg: You're Borg? Sarah: I was correcting your sentence. Borg: Whatever you say, Borg. Returning to the subject, "Sentry and I" would like to return the machine to you. Brandon: And what happened? Is it because you broke it? Sentry, stepping out: No, we fixed it. The Unknown Origins Machine is just- The cargo area of their space vessel is blasted through. The roof of the cargo area is then pulled in, ripped off and then thrown away by long, grey, tentacles. The Sphere then hovers out of the cargo area; glowing red. Borg: It's just your possession now as we can not control such equipment. Borg and Sentry get in their vessel and fly off. The Sphere then grows to massive size and then turns around and fires rapidly at the vessel causing it to explode in space. The team stare at the explosion in shock. The Sphere, in Spidermonkey's voice: Here we go again. The Sphere fires a laser from his cannon at The Juice Shack; destroying it. The team look in shock. Coco: That thing is going to destroy Bellwood! Brandon: I'm on it! Brandon activates the Omnitrix and hits it. He goes through a transformation sequence and transforms into Magnet Man. Magnet Man: MAGNET MAN! I'll stop it by throwing as much metallic things as I can find. Sarah: Or you can break it apart. It's metal. Magnet Man: Oh right. Magnet Man then uses his magnet abilities to pull the machine apart but nothing happens. Magnet Man: Too strong. I need to weaken it. The Sphere then fires grey discs and webs. Sarah shields them from the discs but Coco gets webbed. He then cuts his way out using his scissor hands. Sarah: Try getting the power core. Magnet Man: Where? Coco: The center? Magnet Man: Worth a shot. Magnet Man then picks up the Juice Shack sign pole with his magnetic powers and launches it at The Sphere's center. Magnet Man then begins to pull The Sphere apart. The Mega-Sphere then explodes leaving behind the original Sphere. Magnet Man turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Now to contain this thing. Brandon grabs a milkshake cup and reaches for The Sphere with it. But then a beam comes down from the sky and a huge, green, energy being comes out of it. Energy Being: Ah there it is. Brandon: Who are you? Energy Being: I am simply a person of study for your universe. This is my what I used to study. I must have dropped it sometime ago. Sarah: So that signal we all received was for you? Energy Being: Indeed. It must have malfunctioned during impact. It shall be returned to me. The Sphere then hovers into the Energy Being's possession and the beam takes them away. Brandon: So... Jonathan's Pizza, anyone? The scene then zooms out from the destroyed Juice Shack. Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Energy Being **The Sphere Aliens Used *Jetray *BrandonBot (Accidental Transformation; Selected Alien was Stink Breath) *Crusher *Spidermonkey *Magnet Man Villains *The Robo-Bros **Borg **Sentry *The Sphere Trivia *The Robo-Bros were meant to appear in the next episode because it had been rewritten causing a missing episode which was to premiere. After wards, Malfunction was created to fill the gap. *The Robo-Bros were given proper names in this episode. *Despite their meeting in Brandon 10: Return of the Conqueror, the team re-encounter The Robo-Bros since their first encounter in Robot Cops. *The Juice Shack is destroyed for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 4